


We Once Dreamed a dream

by hishirin



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: I don't knw what I'm doing really, Ibarra as Elias 2.0 in the making, M/M, angst fest, mentions of Basilio, spoilers for Noli and El Fili, subtle Elibarra again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Dream that they once dreamed had been shattered harshly by the cruel and bitter reality, reminding them that it is nothing but wistful dreaming.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Once Dreamed a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to Dr. Jose Rizal
> 
> Notes:: ANGST FEST

Simoun walks through the forest, late at night, as he ventures deeper and deeper, before reaching a secluded clearing where a make shift gravestone is built, a small lump of soil indicates that there is someone buried underneath.

Simoun is positively, almost a hundred percent sure that he is only the one who knew this secluded area. Excluding the son of Sisa whom he helped into digging graveyards for her and the other person he had loved.

Elias.

That fateful day, thirteen years ago, when he saw the cold corpse of Elias, lying on the ground, clothes stained with blood, he cannot speak. No tears nor words came out of his lips that moment, but instead, he felt like his world had be thoroughly shattered. A large, black hole at his chest where his heart supposedly lies, hollow and numb. Shakily, he had helped the child bury his dead, as he burns his. Through out the time they had spent digging and burying and burning the people they love, Crisostomo almost couldn't hear a thing. He can't feel as well, like he had been disabled because of the poignant emotions swirling through him right now. He wanted to ask the beings above as to why this have to happen to him. He just wanted to create a better place for the people in San Diego. He wanted his fellowmen to learn properly, abandoning the harsh ways of the Spanish teachers. All of his intentions are for the sake of the others, so why does this have to happen to him? Why?

He asked and doubted the Heavenly and Divine beings because of this. Where is his God when he needs him? Where is He when Crisostomo faced perilous situations? Where? Where?! He can't see! He's blind! WHERE IS HE WHEN CRISOSTOMO NEEDED HIM THE MOST?!

He's broken, lost, and hollow. His father, Maria Clara, and now, Elias. All of his loved ones are being taken away from him, one way or another. There is not of point of living, is there? Everything would be taken from him eventually, so why bother?

At that moment of weakness, he suddenly felt rage bubbling in his body, like a magma rising rapidly to explode from a volcano. All of a sudden, his vision cleared, his mind became calm. His erratic heartbeat and unstable emotions stabilized. Just all of a sudden, two things came into his mind. Two words.

Vengeance. Justice.

If they can't give him justice, then he'd earn that justice himself. He'll seek payment from those who persecuted him, who took away almost his everything. He'll seek them out, and make them pay.

Elias is right. Nothing will be done through peaceful means. The way of how Philippines is being managed is clearly different from Europe countries. These bastards that had the audacity to take away what is rightfully theirs as they pleased. Imprisoning their motherland by force... Unforgivable! Those insolent rascals, Crisostomo would do anything to bring them down to hell and take also the things that they treasure the most, just like what they did to him, and nothing will stop him.

He'd change his name and be closer to the Spaniards. Then he'll execute his plan when they had been complacent and trustful around him. Like a spider, he'd weave his web carefully, bidding his time, until he strikes to his unsuspecting victims.

The Dream that they once dreamed had been shattered harshly by the cruel and bitter reality, reminding them that it is nothing but wistful dreaming.


End file.
